


Unit 109:B - Alive

by IronGut



Series: Iron Ingots [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Furry, Furry Sex, M/M, Multi, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robots, Sharks, scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: After finding his new home, the sex machine's old master comes and pays the new place a visit. How will Steel and his new masters' react to the one who was responsible for the robot's suffering in the past showing up at their doorstep? And what else does this little robot have going on in his life? Find out in the follow up to Unit 109.I wanted to say first off before anything else, this story is dedicated to, and written for my boyfriend Xavier <3  Thank you for loving me hun <3.  Now then, Steel!  A feral robot milking machine whom you met in the last Iron ingot, Unit 109 :)  this is the follow up story about what happened to him and his life with Iron and Xavier and Kelly and what happened over time, along with the return of Rob.  I'm not gonna spoil it for you here XD  but I'm quite happy with the progression here, and of course, I hope you enjoy the read





	1. Like a Sex Machine

 

[AHHH! AHHH! YES XAVIER! HARDER!! YES!] the horny bot cried out as he laid across the bed on his back, paws tucked against his smooth new rubber belly and whimpering like a good pet should. From behind his eyescreens his cameras watched the awesome sight of the massive maldonian cock disappearing hard and fast in and out of his pink, fleshy, silicone entrance, squeezing and clenching and sucking around it with all his programmed skills. Xavier growled deep in his throat, arms planted firmly down along the sides of the bot as he pounded him raw and hard, gritting his teeth as he towered over the sexy milking machine with one thing alone on his mind. He huffed heavy breaths against Steel's face, smashed his hips to the heavy metal ass, and felt the bots hid legs wrap around and wantingly tug at his waist for more.

  
  


[I WANT IT MASTER... I WANT IT SO BAD... DUMP THAT HUGE LOAD UP MY ASS SIR! USE ME LIKE THE HOLE I AM!] Steel whined out just the right things to say as he clamped down hard and sucked like mad on the massive dragon cock, vacuuming the head with such force as to almost suck the cum right out of his balls, enough to rip the head right off another weaker put together species. Not that huge randy maldonian though. Instead it set him right the fuck off as he buried his cock deep inside and roared to the ceiling as his orgasm overtook him and he blasted the robots new rubber belly compartments full of hot, thick cum, bathing his innards in fuel and making the bot himself moan and whine in lusty joy. A moment into the climax and his own metallic shaft pulsed and spouted shots of simulated seed out over his belly as his code burned with the throes of his own climax, the orgasm subroutine triggering a flood of pleasure and goodness that swept through his hardware and made his body fidget and squirm like a puppy dragon. His rubber gut ballooned and grew, stretching as it filled more and more and more, that endless dragon's orgasm bloating his belly to untold levels as his fat stones emptied.

  
  


Finally though the bots master collapsed down in exhaustion atop his milking machines belly and rurred as they smiled at each other for a moment, the bot giving Xavier's chin a [thank you <3] lick, to which the big guy chuckled and shared a mouth to mouth kiss with his pet instead as a "you're welcome <3", giving his silicone tongue a little sucking and making him chirr and whimper a little bit. Steel still felt shy about kissing like that, but was quickly growing to like it too. Just like he was getting used to liking all the different varieties of positions and kinks Xavier and Iron had been introducing him to the past 4 months. From getting done laying on his side, cowgirl and variations of it, even 69 now that he himself had the ability to cum, another upgrade from the always giving yoshi of his to go along with his expaned capacity rubber underbelly fuel cells. Hell, Xavier had even involved Steel in such things as him being stuck in small, impassable door-holes, and Iron involving the eager bot in such kinks as vore and nastier stuff that he was still shy to admit to others he loved. It seemed that Steel was just getting upgrade after upgrade ever since he arrived, so gloriously thankful for each, even if it was getting a little tough for Iron and Xavier to keep track of them all. Kelly had no trouble keeping track of course, after all she was the one giving them all, and the two of them sharing a much more deep and meaningful kinship than the two organics of the house were even aware of, keeping a little secret from their masters about just how close they were getting.

  
  


Steel hugged around his master with his limbs from below and felt the dragon roll them over onto their sides, happy to leave himself balls deep inside his always willing cockwarmer as he readied for a post gasm nap, taking a moment to reach up and click off the camera that had been filming this particular scene for the internet, before conking right out. This wasn't too new of a thing, the trio having gotten the idea to show Steel off online some after the duo of Iron and Xavier had made a sextape themselves and gotten quite a few views and comments on it. This was to be Steel's third appearance on their channel, and he was proving to be quite popular!

 


	2. Familiar Faces

Miles away, someone sat at his computer desk, panting heavily and clicking the mouse button under his finger, gliding from one online video to another. He dripped in sweat and moaned out in desire as his eyes stayed glued onto the screen, until he felt the desire to look down at his partner down below the desk, between his legs, the good pet komodo dragon bobbing his head and licking the cock in his maw as he took it deep. The komodo focused entirely on his masters cock, paying every bit of attention he could to it, having but one will, to please his master.

  
  


The dragon sucked and sucked, raising his hands to tease the inner thighs of his sir as he was ordered to go harder, warned by the horny male that he was close as he clicked video after video, panting and moaning as he bucked in his chair, clicking the next link on the hotbots.com website and loading the video titled "A Steely Pair Of Dragons". He watched as the silver metal ass of the robot got filled with the massive thick dick of apparently another dragon, watching it squeeze its way in and out as he could hear the whirring of the motors and servos and see the ring of the silver bot's ass clenching and milking at the huge cock. "Aaaaahhh Yeahhh... AaaaHHHN YEAH... OOOO ALMOST THERE.... OOOOOOOHHHH-...  _**109!?!?!** _ " Rob's eyes shot wide open and he stiffened up in his chair as he stared at the screen, the camera pulling out to show the face of the familiar feral dragonbot. The hyena stood upright and stared at the screen, knocking the chair over in the process, he simply couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched his bot get his ass suddenly flooded with cum all over the internet.

  
  


The komodo dragon robot didn't even think to stop, being the unconscious bot that he was. He shifted up and latched back onto the dick of the hyena, making Rob gasp and groan for a second before he hurriedly bleated out "SLEEP!" And bot number 112 fell in place onto the floor in sleep mode. Thus leaving Steel's ex-master to stare at the screen in naked disbelief, his jaw agape and his mind firing with panic and denial. Surely that wasn't 109! It couldn't be, he couldn't afford for it to be...

  
  


He burst through the basement door and rushed down the dusty steps to the storage space. He looked around for the feral dragonbot, slashing his way through bins and boxes with panicked breaths, finally standing in the center of what looked like the aftermath of a tornado of boxes and bins and robot parts. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 109, wasn't there.

  
  


"Ooohhh shit..." he uttered to himself as he stared out the basements lone window at the outside world.

 


	3. Just Another Normal Day

Steel went about his usual day about the house, his masters both gone at work as he and the yoshi did their usual surfing about the internet and things, chatting over skype to the other sentient A.I.'s of the world, keeping up with the latest technologies and talking of any sort of new software snippets and what they could feel with them. Sometime early in the morning Steel felt a little click in his left horn, giving a little tilt of his head as he wondered what it was, running a quick self diagnostic. After it showed all systems working fine and seeing as how he didn't feel any different, he paid it no mind, especially because he and the yoshi were otherwise engaged in some.... activity... at the moment it had happened.

  
  


Eventually the day had worn on, and the first of the two clickings of the front doorknob they were expecting came, the big maldonian sliding through the doorway, jumping a bit as the playful bot gave a nose bump to his rear while he was turned to close the door behind him. He chuckled and turned back around to boop the giggling bot on the top of the head before he slipped over to the kitchen to grab a cool premade sandwich from the fridge and flop down onto the sofa in the main room. Not too long after, the second click of the door came and in walked the fat red shark, he caught steel before he could nose bump him and gave the bots head a warm rub with his free hand, the other one holding the big slice of pizza he was munching on from work. [Welcome home master ^^] Steel greeted with a smile. "hehe, good to be home Steel. Any new tech to chat about ya found online?" He smiled and the two began chatting about the days discoveries.

  
  


About 20 minutes later though, a third knock at the door none of them were expecting came, hard and firm, and yet somewhat tentative. The shark halted his conversation as he pondered who could be knocking on THEIR door, of all people. They didn't ever get many visitors, especially ones they weren't expecting. He stood himself up and, despite being shirtless, headed around the corner from Steel and Kelly's room over to the front door, and opened it up while Xavier continued watching his Tv with a little curious glance over once in a while. "Hello?..." The shark greeted the figure of the hyena standing before him, totally oblivious to who it was currently standing on the steps before his door.

  
  


"Hi. Ummm, may I come inside? I, have something important I want to talk to you about that you have..." Rob started, a bit nervous about how to speak, but bold and determined too as the shark let him inside. Rob of course recognized the big dragon on the couch from the video, and gulped hard as he confirmed in his mind with that. This was the right place...

  
  


"Well, my name's Iron, and uhhh, are you sure you have the right place? I'm not sure what we could have here that would be important enough to talk about, much less you know about, Mr?..." Iron asked the hyenas name as the inevitable happened. Steel turned the corner from behind the couch nonchalantly, finally giving in to his curiosity and looking to see who it was. His eyes met with Rob's, and shot wide open as the hyena looked back and blurted out. " _**109!** _ "

 

 


	4. UNWELCOME

All the eyes of the house snapped in his direction, locking onto the hyena as it clicked in everyones head, Xavier's, Iron's, and Kelly's, just who it was who had walked in. " **ROB!** " Iron shouted out as he instantly took a step back and put himself between him and the rest of the house, the massive maldonian leaping up from the couch in unison as he growled and towered over the hyena and Steel himself bent down and his eyescreens slitted downwards as he growled at his ex master and stood behind Iron and Xavier just as they barricaded themselves in front of the bot, eager to protect him.

  
  


"RRK! I-I-I... y-... yes... h-how'd you know my-..." the hyena stumbled back a bit as he trailed off, stunned. "Doesn't matter, 109, come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you... How did you get all the way out here..." he wondered out loud to himself, not expecting an answer of course, he still thought the bot couldn't speak since he'd closed the video before he ever heard Steel do anything more than yap and bark and moan in it. He looked past the two guys to the bot, trying to calm the situation down, and failing miserably as he reached a hand outwards toward Steel, only to feel it swatted away with anger by Xavier. "He  _**CRAWLED** _ here... He  _**CRAWLED** _ here on one percent battery and his front paws alone no thanks to  _ you _ ! And if you think for one  _ second _ we're gonna let you take him away so you can abandon him again you're dead wrong!" He took a step forwards and Rob meeped as he backed down a bit and put his hands up reflexively. 

  
  


"I-... I'm not gonna take him away. I... ...." Rob trailed off, a bit too stunned to figure out what to say as he stood there, blinking, as the two big guys eased up only the tiniest amount from their fighting ready stances. [How did you find me.] Steel finally asked, his voice toned with disgust for the one he was addressing as he stepped forwards to be alongside his masters. "I activated your homing beac-... did-... did you just speak, 109?!" Rob replied for a moment before he cut himself off mid sentence as it registered in his head what just happened.

  
  


[My name. Is  **STEEL** ] the bot replied firmly and still with disgust as his ex master continued to use the name he hated, then again, until that moment, Rob hadn't known any better, a fact that would soon be repeating itself in the next few fateful minutes. "S-steel? But... How can you-? I never-...." [[ **I** gave him that!]] Kelly flickered onscreen and made her presence known as she stared from the TV at Rob with folded arms and a heavy scowl on her face beneath her big nose. [[I gave him everything you didn't you lazy bastard. You never even gave him isolation code! He almost died when he first connected to my mainframe! Hell, he couldn't even  _ CRY _ until I gave him an animation to play on his eyes! Can you imagine what kind of  _ HELL _ that was!? Do you even  _ CARE _ !?]] She scathed, unleashing all her anger in an outburst that made Rob stumble back and nearly topple over, even if it was just coming from a TV screen with no chance of throwing a punch at him, he was under attack and he knew it.

  
  


"I... but... you... I..." he stammered as he tried to sort his thoughts out. It was four against one, and rightfully so as Rob finally turned his gaze to Kelly again. "He-... doesn't feel a-anything though....it's... all just simulated... just mimicking emotions..." Rob staggered to get out of his mouth. The words were even more of a dagger in Steel's code than the night he was replaced. Rob didn't even think he  _ was _ alive...

  
  


The dragonbot sunk from his aggressive stance into one of despair as he still looked with anger towards his old master, his eyescreens showing a hard downward angle of slits, with tears of pain flowing down from their corners. [You-... You're wrong.  **YOU'RE WRONG!** I CAN FEEL TOO ASSHOLE! I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS YOU DO! I WAS HURT WHEN YOU ABANDONED ME! I WAS HAPPY WHEN I FOUND IRON AND XAVIER! I LOVE MY NEW MASTERS AND MY WIFE!  **AND I HATE YOU!!!** ] he burst out and lunged forwards in anguish and pain as he barked at the hyena as loud as his speakers would go and sent Rob reeling. The hyena was simply overwhelmed, falling to the floor onto his ass as he blinked and stared back at the sobbing and screaming robot dragon, the shark and dragon holding their hands on his neck for support and backing him in every way. Thankfully for Rob, as much as Steel wanted to tear into him and bite and take revenge, he was better than to do that.

  
  


"You..." Rob stared, trying to find words as it seemed like hours passed in the span of seconds. All of time having stopped in that moment as his brain processed what was being said, or rather yelled at him. Robs head began to spin as for the first time ever, his assumptions about 109 started to change. Of _course_ he didn't need those isolation routines, he wasn't ever gonna be plugged into another computer. Of _course_ he didn't need the ability to express himself, he didn't have any real emotions to express. Of _course_ he didn't need to speak, he never had anything he needed to say! And of _**COURSE**_ he wasn't alive, his programmer made his AI too basic to feel anything or achieve sentience, the only difference between it and drone programming was emotional simulation and improvisational abilities! Except that none of that was the case, and it began to dawn on the hyena just what he had done to the poor robot in front of him.

  
  


"You're.... but... you're a robot...." Rob stumbled over his words as he still couldn't believe it, but the evidence in front of him, barking and growling angrily at him, it certainly all pointed to life. "You, really can... feel?... a-and... think?...." he began to feel the thoughts of what he had done coming back into his mind. [Let me make it clear to you, asshole.  **I** .  **Am** .  **ALIVE** .]

  
  


For a good solid minute the hyena sat on the floor in front of the door, staring with wide, unblinking eyes at the four in front of him, the truth FINALLY sinking in. "Ohhhhh... ohhhhh god.... and I-... and you-.... ooooohhhh..." he choked on his own words as he wobbled and clutched his own gut in nausia as he replayed 109's life in his head. How he'd built 110 right in front of Steel, finished him, and never even thought once about the dragonbot again, not even to notice him having disappeared or remembering to put him in storage. How that must have felt to someone, who wasn't just any other self sufficient person, but rather his biology being designed to be dependant on someone else using them just to remain alive... The hyena turned over onto his knees, clutching his gut in one hand as he looked back at his creation and felt his innards turning over...

  
  


The yena tried his best not to vomit as he averted his gaze from everyone, who now thankfully for him, had shifted from rage induced fighting stances to those of pity and waiting, watching as the hyena took the time to collect himself over the next 5 minutes, passing by in absolute silence. He still gasped for air as he finally fought back his urge to puke and keep it down. "I... I should go... I-... I can tell you his features and hardware if you want before I do, you may not know of all his functions..." he offered the only thing he could think to offer as a sort of apology, eliciting a shake of the head from the shark and maldonian. "Just go. We don't need to know about his 28 different blowjob modes..." Xavier replied, Rob sinking a bit as that wasn't what he'd meant by that, but he was really in no shape to try and correct the big dragon, it would have only provoked things further. At least everyone had calmed down now in the minutes it took for him to get a grip, Steel himself having calmed down the most as he watched his ex master almost with curiosity now instead of rage. After all, he knew more than anyone that Rob had made a terrible mistake, but he wasn't evil, he didn't mean to essentially toss a hungry puppy out onto the highway in the rain, even if that was what he did.

  
  


"O... ok..." He began to stand up and turn as Steel stopped him. [Rob. Why did you come here anyway?...] he asked, it wasn't like it mattered now, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He knew of course the answer wasn't care for him or nostalgia, and that was ok in a way. "I... ... Oh god you're gonna hate me so much... I... I was worried for my job... if somehow my employer learned I made you, I... could get fired and lose my reputation. S-S-So I had to see if you guys knew who I was and were going to talk..." Rob answered straightforwardly and dejection in his voice, a lot of him hating himself now for that reason for his being there, and it clearly showed on his face, still on his hands and knees from where he had turned over in nausia. "I... I deserve to be found out though..." the hyena whispered down as his head hung, almost inaudible to everyone but Steel's and Kelly's sensitive microphones.

  
  


The bot looked at him for a while in the silence that followed, Rob growing more and more certain with each moment of it that this was the end of his job and livelyhood, a part of him hoping it was after realizing what he'd done, as a tear welled in his eye and dripped down, the hyena finally managing to get to his feet, though he was slouching and gasping for breath, absolutely overwhelmed, not even bothering to turn and look at them, just staring down at the ground as he readied to walk out.

 

And then the last thing he would have expected to ever happen, did, as he felt Steels nose under his palm, the robot taking some sympathy on the hyena. [...Your secret is safe Rob... But you are going to promise me one thing in exchange for that.] Steel started firmly, as Rob looked back down at him with shock in his eyes, frozen in place as he listened intently to his creation with a nod, his mouth hanging slightly agape. He was already so overwhelmed with emotion but even moreso now with disbelief that Steel keeping his secret safe was even being considered, much less offered. [Whatever bots you make from now on, even if they aren't sentient, you treat them as if they were. You promise that you are going to take care of them however you can. That you don't ever again do to any of them what you did to me.]

  
  


The hyena shuddered a bit in guilt at the last line, overcome with shame. Once that passed though, Rob was left frozen in place, still in shock, he didn't feel he quite deserved to have his secret kept, but he was gonna take that now that it was offered. "I-... I promise 10-, Steel... T-thank you..." he sighed as he rubbed the bots head a bit tentatively, carefully, before Steel and him both deemed it was enough and pulled away. [I'm not sure I can ever forgive you sir... but, at least, thank you for creating me.] Steel spoke softly and stepped back to his new masters as the shark and dragon hugged him the moment he was in arms reach. Rob simply nodded in response, no words would fit what he wanted to say, but then again there wasn't anything else to be said anyways. His secret was safe, Steel was in far better hands than he had ever been in before with Iron and Xavier and Kelly, and so without another word he gently pulled the front door closed behind him as he stepped back outside for the journey home.

  
  


Steel watched as his old master stepped back out the door and close it behind him, meanwhile the bot embraced his masters and they embraced him as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes, drained from the encounter. He fought back the urge to cry for a few moments successfully before his screens played a few gentle tears, drying quickly though as he regained his composure and looked up to his new masters and the yoshi still on the tv screen. [Thank you sirs... Kelly... again...] "We're here Steel, and he's gone for good now. You don't ever have to think about him anymore..." Xavier said as the bot nodded and sighed gently as the two biologicals helped their pet to his bed, nice and cool for his overheated electronics, which had been whirring and clicking nonstop the whole time like a DOS machine trying to run the latest version of Photoshop. And with his connection to Kelly plugged in, tonight, the duo of Iron and Xavier stayed there with him for the night, sleeping with the bot on his bed, making him smile warmly and think about just how lucky he was once again to have found them...

 


	5. A Parting Gift

Steel awoke the next morning with a sigh, feeling the big shark and bigger dragon pressed up against his sides. They hadn't left him all night. He chirred gently and smiled at that knowledge and nuzzled his masters both warmly. A moment or two later he began running his little self diagnostics as he made a habit of doing in the morning, checking his software now that he was more aware of it after all the upgrades and time spent with a fully realized and long lived A.I. in Kelly. It was midway through that he noticed something odd.

  
  


He gave the dragon and shark each a nosing to rouse them from sleep, a little extra yap and bark to bring them all the way to consciousness. "Mmmmmmmffffaaaaahhhh...morning Steel... something wrong?" Iron greeted his pet as he gave a big stretch and yawn. [There's... something new in my code...] the bot said as Xavier finally woke up as well. "What'cha mean something new?" He asked as Steel shrugged and shook his head. [I, dunno, there's just, its bigger. Something there...]

  
  


"Kelly?" Xavier asked as the yoshi popped up on the monitor in front of her mainframe. [I'm connected now! Looking through it. Stand by!.... .... ... ...here it is! Oh wow it IS big!] The yoshi commented as she worked on anylizing the apparent update to his code as everyone watched her screen intently and the status bar displaying each subroutine of Steel's code before stopping and flashing on the new data. Her avatar blinked in surprise suddenly and she stammered. [U-uhh... honey, it's not new code...it's, a data package.... from Rob. It's named, "Parting Gift"]

  
  


Steel didn't know how to respond, he was incredibly tempted to say "Just delete it!" And move on, but knowing how Rob had acted when he was on his way out last night, it made him wonder what might be in it. [What... what's inside it?] He asked tentatively as Kelly unpacked the data pack and examined its parts.

  
  


[It's... a set of schematic sheets... of you Steel! A list of your features too...] "I told him not to send that! Rrrrrgggg" Xavier grumbled as he heard it mentioned, interrupting the yoshi who quickly picked up again and replied [It's actually not that Xavier! It's like, his power saving mode, wifi connection info, the AV cable ports in his left foot and, oh wow! Steel! He sent us a list of alternative fuels you can use! And a restart procedure for if you ever run out of power in an emergency!] Kelly beamed as she pushed the schematics onto the screen for everyone, immediately saving backup copies of them as the crew looked at each other in a bit of surprise.

  
  


"Wow... that's.... really good..." Iron was the first to manage to blurt out a few words, the others nodding in agreement as Kelly then pulled up the last thing in the packet. [He...uh... he made a message for each of us... one for you Steel. One for you two, and... one for me...] She trailed off, reading her message privately inside her system with the speed of a computer before anyone could even respond to the fact there was a message for them. [[Kelly. I think thats what your name was at least... I heard you were the one to give Steel upgrades. I... thank you for that. I'm pretty sure you are the one to have found this datapacket, cause, seeing you on screen, I think it's a safe bet to say that you're a program too. And you'd be the one to see this first cause, well, Steel can't modify his own code or he would have changed it a long time ago to be able to speak to me. And that means you also see that I sent, well, everything I have on him, schematics, features, though I'm sure you already knew about most of them, I, well, hope this stuff helps you with whatever upgrades you make him in the future... Give him whatever he needs to be whole...]] she read as she softly smiled and spoke just as gently. [If your letters are anything like mine, I would read them...] she suggested, pulling Iron and Xavier's message up on screen for them as Steel's popped up in his code in a format he could read if he desired.

  
  


The shark and dragon looked at each other for a moment before looking to Steel, who seemed unsure, but he saw and put together after a moment that his masters were asking if he was ok with them reading their message. An odd bit of courtesy, as it was a message for them, but still he could understand where it was coming from. He nodded yes that it was ok, and Xavier took hold of Kelly's screen and brought it between the two of them as Steel mulled over whether to read his or not.

  
  


[[Guys... I, am not too sure what to say to the both of you cause, well, last night you guys made pretty clear what Steel means to you both and what you think of me, and I don't blame you. You said he almost died reaching you guys after all... and, well, I know how I'd feel about that. Thanks for not, well, beating me up when you saw me by the way... Anyways I, just wanted to thank you for saving him, and, even if I don't have to say it for you to do it, nor do I have any right to say it, but... Take good care of him okay?... I already know you're doing ten times better a job than I did...]] The two could almost hear the hyena sigh at the end of his note. It was a decent note, providing closure and finality to their interaction, and the two gave their pet a rub on the head as all eyes were now on him as they could see him struggling with himself. He wanted to read it, really he did, but a lot of him already thought he'd given his ex master enough forgiveness and attention. "It's ok to read it Steel." [He has no way of knowing you read it anyways] "I know it may be tough to read, but we're here Steel if you need us." Iron, Kelly, and Xavier all said in support, the bot sighing gently and smiling as he nuzzled the palms of his masters. [Thank you everyone... Ok...]

  
  


[[Steel... I... I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I undersold your sentience and made the worst mistake of my life in not thinking you had any... I'm... so very incredibly sorry. I don't want you to ever have to think of me ever again, so, I have two things for you. First. I, scraped off the numbers of my current bot... and gave him a name... Carbide. He'll be the last bot I ever make for myself, because from now on its nothing but retrofits for him, no matter how much extra it costs. He'll have the same programming, and the same mind, if he does have one, and the only thing that I'll change is his body parts. I also am going to add a speech subroutine in him, so that, in case he is, or ever becomes sentient, he can say so. I just, wanted to let you know I'm holding to that promise I made you.]] Steel took a moment to pause his reading there. He closed his eyes and sighed gently, viewing the attached picture of Carbide's numbers on the back of his neck scraped away as to be indistinguishable, and underneath were scraped in, by hand, the letters spelling out his new name. Steel sat for a moment there with his masters, parsing over his feelings, a mix of relief, and closure. [Rob's keeping his promise... His bot right now is going to be his last from scratch machine, he's going to just retrofit him from now on.] He summed up the message out loud. "Thats good..." Xavier replied calmly as Steel kept reading.

  
  


[[I, wrote a bit of code for you for if you want it. It's the .exe labeled Fresh Start. It... will erase all your memories of me if you run it. Whatever you decide to do is up to you Steel, I... think I would run it if our roles were reversed, and I can't imagine you wouldn't want to run it, but, I thought you should be the one to decide to run it or not, instead of me just launching the program remotely. I can only ask you to believe me when I say I would have never done what I did if I knew you could really feel, and I'm so glad you found a set of masters who take care of and care about you. Goodbye Steel. I hope you have a long and wonderful life.]]

  
  


[... he.... wrote a program to erase himself from my memory for me...] Steel said very matter of factly, having no idea how to even process that fact much less the decision whether or not to use it, but then again, who could?

  
  


"Are... you going to run it?" Iron asked gently after a moment of stunned silence. [I- I don't know...] the bot replied after a moment himself, clearly lost in thought, or rather, the flurry of emotions clouding his cpu, making it click and churn audibly. If he'd known about the program just a few minutes ago, before reading the first half of Rob's message to him, and hearing his masters and Kelly's responses to their messages, he probably would have run it without a second thought. Hell, it had been an idea he'd had before to ask kelly to erase his memories of Rob for him back before Rob showed up at their doorstep. Now though, he just couldn't get a handle on his decision.

  
  


[I... don't think you should run it honey...] Kelly's voice broke the long silence that had filled the room. Everyone turned to her screen as it showed her blushing face, the yoshi showing that rare look of quiet modesty as she continued. [He, what he did, it helps define you Steel. I mean, without him being who he was, would you appreciate your new masters to the same degree you do now? And removing his memories would also mean removing the nights we first met you... you wouldn't remember your first meeting with any of us, which... I know hun, you've told me was the best day of your life. And Rob, while he is despicable, he's trying to at least make up for his mistakes, I think he deserves to be remembered for that.] She finished, taking a deep breath in and out as she was a bit nervous over what she had said, and if they would agree with her.

  
  


Steel smiled to her has his processor's sounds eased up a little bit, showing his thoughts were calming at least somewhat. He gently walked up to her screen, and pressed a paw gently to it as she held her hand up and pressed back to where his paw was. [I... I think you're right baby... I just... it's... it's such a decision... I... I need to think about it some more...] the robot sighed a bit as he looked to Iron and Xavier, both apparently a little bit confused as to the two of them. Honey? Baby? The pressing? That was a little more than just the nurturing relationship they were presenting to the two of them before. Iron of course was starting to see what was going on, even if he couldn't look into the minds of electronics yet, while Xavier was still a little bit confused.

  
  


Kelly looked over at them too on screen and gave a little gulp [Ok... Iron, Xavier... I... We have to come clean to you two... please um... d-don't be alarmed or mad at me, I'll... e-explain in just a minute.] She ended with a nervous gulp as Steel nodded to her supportively, he wanted to hug her too and there was a way to do that she'd been hiding from the shark and dragon, but not anymore. A quick humm from equipment in the house was followed by a white flash, and suddenly in the room with them Kelly's yoshi self appeared in the real world, turning to Steel and immediately diving into a hug and kiss as he jumped his front into her arms and kissed and hugged back warmly. The two biological guys sat in stunned silence, eager to hear the explanation.

 


	6. How Do Robots Feel?

Kelly took a deep breath and turned to Iron and Xavier with a blush, her hands holding each other over her tummy as she kicked a foot gently against the ground in an uncommon nervousness. [Umm... u-upgrading Steel over the time we met him, it.. well...made me want to upgrade myself more... I, have been running calculations for a lab online for money, which I used to buy myself some holo-projectors, which Steel and an installer installed while both of you two are away during the day... I've... basically turned the main room into, well, a holodeck.] She began, her voice coming through the speakers in the walls as it always had in sync with her moving lips. It was a bit eerie, but then again, it was a reminder of what she was. Iron blinked and held up a hand to pause her. "Wait, so you have total control over the main rooms then?" He asked a bit excitedly, which Kelly giggled and nodded gently, and with a snap of her fingers the room flashed around them and the whole space was turned into a jungle, then underwater with another snap, and finally flying through the clouds before the room was snapped back to reality.

  
  


"WHOAH!" Xavier gasped at the sudden totally realistic simulations around them, tangible and everything. "Heh! Well I approve!" he gleefully blurted out with a wag of his tail, imagining the adventures everyone could have now without even leaving the house. The shark chuckled and nodded in agreement, his own mind running wild for a moment before he went and waited for Kelly to get to what he was suspecting was coming. [I... upgraded Steel a bit more too, like in the mainframe... we... oh god this is so... ok... S-steel and I... a-are boyfriend and girlfriend x3, and he has a few different bodies he "wears" in there too x3] she explained among the giggles and adoration of the dragon and shark as she gave another snap of her fingers, and Steel's alternate bodies popped into reality as holograms beside her. One was another horned yoshi in silver and white, a silver biological looking feral dragon, and finally an anthro dragon robot. Steel himself rubbed his paws together shyly before he figured he may as well, and he stepped to Kelly's mainframe and plugged himself in. His real body went to sleep mode as suddenly the anthro dragonbot hologram came to life. [H-hi masters... heh ^^;;] He waved and blushed visibly.

  
  


Iron stood in awe, staring at his pet's more upright form, Xavier too, the two of them though couldn't get the smile off their faces, they were so happy for the both of them. "Hehe, so all this is why your processers have needed an extra couple kilowatts of power lately!" Iron laughed, as did the duo of holograms before them, holding each others hands [I... we hope thats ok Iron, sir, it's why we kept this secret cause we know it must have cost a lot in power... but we've saved up enough to pay you back!] Kelly said as she bit her lip a little bit and the shark waved it off "If there was any reason to splurge on my power bill, this is it. I'm not mad at all." He smiled as they both sighed gently in relief. "Heheh ^^ I guess this means you guys are gonna be having a fun little family while we're both at work and asleep then! Thats great! You guys gonna like, build a virtual house and everything that me and Iron can get a tour of someday?" Xavier couldn't help but blurt out with his big happy smile.

 

[I... I hadn't even considered that...] Steel's face just lit up like a christmas tree as he smiled bright at the idea, looking down to his girlfriend/wife, and she smiled back with her stubby little tail wagging in joy at the idea. The two bent down and up appropriately to share a tender kiss with one another, so glad they didn't have to hide anymore as Steel managed to make up his mind as he proccessed how good it was feeling, and how meaningful and wonderfully it turned out, to have ALL the information being totally open to everyone, about the upgrades, the holograms, and their relationship.

  
  


Steels gaze melted gently into a warm smile as he looked back at his masters and from where his physical body sat they heard a little beep. [I just deleted the program. You're right honey, its not the right thing to forget about him. Knowing and remembering everything he did makes me who I am. And the more information the better, even if that information can hurt, I can only imagine what it might be like if I forget what my life was like before.] He pressed a paw gently at her cheek and rubbed it with a smile before turning to Iron and Xavier again, stepping up, and wrapping them both up in such a big hug. [I love you masters... and I'm never going to stop appreciating what you two do for me <3 Thank you so much...]

 


	7. Epilogue

Kelly whistled happily in the kitchen, her holographic self stirring the boiling pot of water and fettuccini for her master as Steel came up behind her and gave her butt a boop with his real nose with a giggle, making her giggle as well as she bent down and kissed him, watching as his eye screens played the loading dial animation signifying his wifi connection to her, and within a moment his body conked to sleep as his holographic self flashed in beside her. [Thought you could use a hand tonight ^^] He smiled to her as he grabbed the sauce and started to stirr it in the other pot atop the stove [Heehee, thanks honey <3 they should be home any moment.] The yoshi girl replied. Almost as if on cue, the door latch clicked and then the door swung open, one after the other the duo of the shark and maldonian chundering in, looking a little drained, and definitely hungry, but happy to be home. [Welcome home!] The two of the A.I.'s said through the speakers in unison to greet the masters, quickly finishing up by straining the noodles and pouring the big bowlfuls out and coating them with sauce for the two who got their fuel from food instead of power plants and seed.

  
  


Iron and Xavier took up their seats at the table and were happily served, it was the least the two AI's could do was sorta be housekeepers and such while they were away. Iron slurped it up and chowed down as he noticed Steel's regular body asleep in the kitchen, looking a little bit thin and empty as he himself had a long day serving a private party full of randy partiers, who a few of them kept hitting on him and getting him all aroused through the day. Being a professional he had to refuse of course, but damn was he pent up cause of it now. He hurried through his meal, as did the big maldonian, having chatted with Iron about it on the walk home and he himself getting a little bit randy as well, and once the two of them were done, well, the Bot could smell the arousal on them, told kelly about it... and suddenly as soon as the plates were taken away and then dumped into the sink, the two holograms vanished from the kitchen. The real bodied Steel woke up and trotted teasingly over to the open area of the main room, a particular bounce in his ass and sway in his tail to tease the two, as he then plopped down onto the ground, and up below him poofed in a holographic mattress, lifting him up as he turned on his back and exposed himself, and atop him flashed in the yoshi's holo body, facing the same way, standing on her lover's belly and lifting her tail high and wagging her ass at the two as well... [Come and get desert masters <3] [All it needs is it's creme filling <3] Kelly and Steel both teased the horny duo, who quickly looked at each other with grins and hard on's that throbbed and twitched, standing about as tall as they could and pulsing with blood. "Fucccccccck I love our pets <3" "Me too.... <3"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more of Steel, Kelly, IronGut, and Xavier? Well check out my furaffinity gallery where I've uploaded numerous images of everyone! Both clean, and, if you have a login, dirty ;) http://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/fatalglory128/folder/284535/Steel-the-Robo-Dragon http://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/fatalglory128


End file.
